Sunrise
by Mitsunaru Sayaya
Summary: You asked me, "Why you didn't smile anymore?" but I asked you, "Why you wanna know about me?" AU NaruGaa fanfiction. Thanks for RnR.


_Aku tak pernah terlalu memikirkan bagaimana kehidupanku akan berlangsung. Aku hanya tak tertarik memikirkannya. Membayangkan bagaimana aku di masa depan? Bagaimana kehidupanku berlangsung? Atau cara akhir aku hidup di dunia ini? _

_Tidakkah itu hanya menambah hormon yang membuatmu depresi karena memikirkan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya dipikirkan terlalu dini?_

_Meskipun orang-orang sering berkata _semakin sering kita menolong orang-orang maka semakin banyak pula yang ingin menjadi temanmu_, aku tak pernah berpikir akan menjadi pahlawan super, dan tak pernah pula terlintas sejenak pun di benaknya untuk diselamatkan oleh pemuda tanpa kekuatan apapun sepertiku._

_Aku tau jika aku tak datang ke tempat ini aku tak akan menemukan takdir yang seperti ini. Tapi seperti yang kutakutkan, aku tak pernah menyesali menghinggapi wilayah ini._

_Maka, ketika sang _Flaky _mendatangi sarang seorang _Flippy_, tak salah bukan jika _Splendid _menolong?_

**.**

**.**

**Sunrise**

**a NARUTO fanfiction by Mitsunaru Sayaya**

**hope you all enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

Udara terik kota Washington DC menemani Minato yang menyetir mobilnya menyusuri jalan menuju bandara, mengantarkan anak bungsunya menuju suatu tempat yang cukup jauh darinya.

Tak ada yang berbicara, keduanya bungkam, menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa karena jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka serta mendengarkan dentuman nada lambat yang mengalun lembut dari radio.

Hari ini Naruto—anak bungsu Minato—akan pergi ke suatu kota di negeri matahari, Jepang. Keputusan yang ia putuskan cukup mengambil waktu yang cukup lama untuk disetujui oleh Minato maupun dirinya, terlebih karena ia harus memikir keraskan tentang ayahnya yang ceroboh tinggal sendirian di Washington DC, kota yang sangat luas. Tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan tiga akhir musim panasnya di kota Kyoto bersama Kushina, ibunya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk akhirnya sampai di bandara internasional Washington DC, _Dulles International Airport_. Begitu sebuah koper berukuran sedang dan sebuah ransel sudah diambil alih oleh Naruto, ia menatap Minato yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto," untuk kesekian kalinya Minato memanggil namanya dengan suara meminta tetapi dengan nada memelas. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Aku ingin, _Dad_. Aku ingin pergi." Dapat terdengar samar nada tak yakin di suaranya akibat ketidakbisaannya meninggalkan Minato di Washington DC, akan tetapi suara itu terlalu samar untuk diketahui. Ia terlalu sering mengatakan kebohongan tersebut hingga perkataan itu sudah terdengar seperti kejujuran yang sangat mendalam.

Minato menghela nafasnya dalam. Awalnya ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memelas, tetapi setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia mengangkat kedua lengannya, lalu memegang pundak Naruto. "Hh, baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu." Ucapnya.

"Tentu, akan kusampaikan begitu aku bertemu dengannya."

Genggaman di pundak terlepas membuat Naruto akhirnya kembali terbebaskan, dengan segera ia mengambil kopernya, mendorongnya menjauh pada ayahnya setelah berpamitan. Tetapi setelah itu Minato kemudian berteriak, "Kembali lah kapanpun kau mau!" Ia terlihat sangat berkeras. "Aku akan ke sana jika kau membutuhkan."

Naruto kembali berbalik menatap ayahnya. "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku!" balasnya. Kemudian senyuman lebar terukir indah di wajahnya, menemani binaran indah dari iris _sapphire_nya. Dan akhirnya ia pun memasuki pintu dan meninggalkan ayahnya yang sudah melajukan _Ford_ mulus kembali ke rumah.

Perjalanan dari Washington DC menuju Tokyo menempuh kurang lebih sebelas jam, lalu dari Tokyo ke Kyoto akan ditempuh menggunakan kereta, dan sesampainya di Kyoto, Kushina akan menjemput Naruto di stasiun.

Tak dapat dipungkiri Naruto cukup gugup untuk menemui ibunya yang sudah tiga belas tahun tidak ditemuinya akibat aksiden pertengkaran antara ibu dan ayahnya yang menyebabkan keduanya berpisah dan membuat ibunya kabur ke Kyoto bersama kedua kakaknya, Menma dan Naruko.

Ketika kereta supercepat akhirnya berhenti melaju, akhirnya terdengar suara pemberitahuan bahwa kereta sudah sampai di stasiun Kyoto. Segera Naruto mengambil barangnya yang ia simpan di tempat yang tersedia, lalu mulai menuruni kereta.

Saat menuruni kereta, udara sejuk dapat ia rasakan menyapu lembut pipinya. Dengan ransel dan kopernya yang terlihat baik-baik saja, Naruto akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar, pintu yang akan mempertemukannya dengan ibunya. Seketika grogi menggerogoti pikirannya, ia bertanya apakah yang akan ia katakan nanti, apakah perkatanyaannya tak akan menyinggung ibunya, apakah kedua kakaknya akan ikut, apakah mereka masih mengingatnya, apakah mereka masih _memperdulikan_nya?

Pintu terbuka, kerumunan orang-orang mulai berlalu-lalang di hadapannya, hingga mereka menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan membuatnya melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut merah tomat berdiri di hadapannya. Uzumaki Kushina. Ia yakin itu Kushina, ibunya. Meskipun tiga belas tahun ia tak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya, ia masih mengingat beberapa puing memorinya tentang ibu serta kedua kakaknya.

Tak seperti yang ia bayangkan bahwa ibunya akan bersikap biasa saja saat melihatnya—atau bahkan akan mengacuhkannya. Justru, ibunya seketika berlari padanya, dan menghamburkan pelukannya pada putra bungsunya. Beberapa tetes air mata dapat Naruto rasakan membasahi kaus hitamnya.

Sejenak Naruto terpaku di tempat. Mencoba mempercayai bahwa semua ini nyata, dan ya, ini semua nyata. Dengan perlahan Naruto menggerakkan kedua lengannya, membalas pelukan hangat ibunya. Ia tau ia juga merindukan pelukan seorang ibu.

Setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan dengan pelukan pelepas rindu, akhirnya Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Naruto. Menelitinya, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Sesekali ia menyeka genangan air mata yang akan menghasilkan aliran kecil air mata di pipinya. "_Kaa-san_ sangat merindukanmu, Naru."

Berbeda memang aksen milik ayahnya yang sudah lama di Washington DC dan aksen ibunya yang sudah lama di Kyoto, dan Naruto sudah bisa memprediksikan bahwa Ibunya akan menggunakan bahasa yang amat sangat berbeda dari ayahnya, maka Naruto sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sejak berumur tiga belas tahun untuk melatih bahasa Jepangnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, _Kaa-san_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut, dan senyumannya dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dari ibunya.

Lalu Kushina pun membawa Naruto menuju mobilnya, sebuah mobil _sport_ yang terlihat simpel dengan warna pastel yang membuatnya terlihat seperti mobil yang cocok untuk seorang gadis SMA. Tapi, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan ketika pertama kali melihat ibunya—bukan pandangan bahwa 'wah, ibuku terlihat sangat tua' tetapi ibunya terlihat sangat _fresh_ meskipun ia seorang _single parent_.

Di dalam mobil Kushina mengobrol banyak dengan Naruto begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka membicarakan mulai dari sekolah, pesta _prom_, bahkan hingga kekasih, sedangkan Kushina membahas tentang kedua kakaknya, pekerjaan barunya sebagai desainer, sekolah baru Naruto, dan masih banyak lagi, hingga akhirnya Naruto teringat sesuatu yang ayahnya ucapkan. "Oh iya, _Tou-san_ menitip salam pada _Kaa-san_."

Jeda sepersekian detik.

"Oh ya? Aku hampir lupa menanyakannya. Bagaimana kabar _Tou-san_mu? Dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kushina dengan mata yang masih memfokuskan diri pada jalanan padat Kyoto.

"Ya, _Tou-san_ baik-baik saja."

"Hmmh," Kushina mengangguk pelan. "Apakah dia sudah mempunyai, ehm, kau tau kan? Penggantiku?" Kushina menatap Naruto gugup, seakan penasaran tapi malu untuk menanyakannya.

"Tidak. Meskipun _Tou-san_ digemari banyak gadis, tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menulis buku. Aku khawatir apakah nanti ia akan menikahi buku dan bukan seorang gadis." Ucap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja." Tanpa disadari oleh Kushina maupun Naruto, kalimat tersebut menjadi akhir dari percakapan mereka di mobil.

Setelah beberapa menit mobil yang dikendarai Kushina mengikuti jalur abu-abu, akhirnya mobil itu memasuki suatu lorong luas yang berisi rumah yang berderetan dengan lebar, tinggi, dan luas yang berbeda-beda. Naruto terus memperhatikan satu-persatu rumah-rumah tersebut, mencoba menghapalnya, dan merencanakan akan mengakrabkan diri dengan tetangga-tetangga barunya, dan juga menebak yang mana rumah yang akan ia tinggali.

Hingga akhirnya mobil _pastel_ tersebut berhenti di depan rumah yang cukup luas, dengan tinggi yang dimungkinkan bahwa rumah tersebut bertingkat dua, dan memiliki taman dan kolam ikan yang lebar.

"Ini rumahmu, _Kaa-san_?" Naruto menengok, menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tak percaya serta kagum. Tapi harapannya putus ketika ibunya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ini rumah kita."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **

Konni-konni, minna! Mitsu ngedit FF yang udah dipost dulu biar lebih simpel. Gimana? Sebenarnya ini awalannya diambil dari novelnya Twilight, makanya samaan gitu, tapi jalan ceritanya gasama kok. Saran yah, reader-_cchi_!

fyi, ini NaruGaa yaoi, mungkin bakal banyak yang OOC, update-annya bakal gak terprediksi kapan updatenya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Thanks for read and review, Minna! See you later! Have a nice day:D


End file.
